


Reports

by SpunkyGayMonkey (Demonic_Moriarty)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Shepard gets none, Shepard tries to get some, cortez rectifying that, report negligence, these reports are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Moriarty/pseuds/SpunkyGayMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cortez helps with reports</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reports

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from some dialogue when you go speak to Cortez and he says 'did you need help with reports...again?'

Shepard stepped off the elevator into the shuttle bay. He shook his head and smiled when he saw Cortez fiddling with the shuttle. "Don't work too hard now, Lieutenant," Shepard leaned against the wall.

"Commander, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Cortez set down whatever tool was in his hand and turned to Shepard.

"I was thinking that maybe," Shepard reached out to straighten Cortez's uniform, "you would come up and help me with my reports."

"Hmm, will we actually get to the reports this time?" Cortez stepped closer.

"I guess we'll just have to see, now won't we," Shepard leaned in and kissed the other man.

"Hey! Loco! You got your own room!" James shouted from the other side of the shuttle bay.

Cortez started laughing, "You know you enjoy the show, Mr. Vega!"

"James, last I checked, this was my ship. Did something change?" Shepard raised an eyebrow.

"Your ship but my shuttle bay, Loco!" James gestured to large, open space.

"Come on, those reports aren't going to finish themselves," Cortez shook his head.

 

* * *

 

"When I said 'help with reports' I was thinking we weren't actually going to do reports," Shepard whined.

"That was until I saw all these unfinished reports. Seriously, Shepard do you _ever_  fill out a report?" Cortez gestured to the pile of papers on the table.

"Well yeah...for the important things," Shepard shrugged and tossed the report back on the table. "Plus it's my ass, why are you so worried?"

"Because it's your ass," Cortez mumbled.

"Well my ass feels sorely neglected," Shepard took the report out of Cortez's hand.

"Shepard, I'm serious, you need to do these," Cortez sighed.

"I hear you," Shepard nodded and pushed Cortez onto his back.

"Shepard," Cortez gave a half-hearted warning.

"Mmhmm," Shepard hummed and pressed his lips against Cortez's.

Cortez immediately opened to him; he grabbed Shepard's face and arched up against him.

Shepard broke away and rested his forehead against Cortez's, "Fuck, I love you."

Cortez smiled and lightly brushed his lips against Shepard's.

"Reports?" Shepard sighed.

Cortez bushed Shepard back and grabbed the reports back from the pile. He laid so his head was resting against Shepard's leg and got back to work, "I love you too."


End file.
